Love a mystery
by chrizcooz
Summary: Tori and Jade have secret relationship that nobody knows about. But when One mistake nearly brings there relationship out into the light. Will they bring there relationship into the light themselves, or will the keep it in a shadow of mystery
1. Hiding

**A/n: Okay guys it me, I'm here with a brand new victorious story. Why? Because I love victorious! Too bad it got cancelled, anyway here the story called "Loves a mystery." Sit back and enjoy.**

**Tori's point of view**

"Okay kids, so you assignment it to write me a story; as for the theme of your story, under you chair you find a piece of paper, on that piece of paper you will find your dream." And that how it started I would say I'm was honestly getting sick and tired of writing story. I wanted to act again. Hell we all wanted to act again. But we can't; Robbie and rex just to be arguing and they weren't paying attention and the stage went up in flames. Luckily we had put it out before the whole school burned down.

So we had to write and write until the stage got fixed. Why? It wasn't like we couldn't act in the classroom or maybe outside. "okay, and I know everyone is just about sick and tired of writing story so as in added bonus, I pulled some string and the best story will get published!" the class had gotten excited. The bell ring and we started to leave.

"Oh before I forget. A few rules for the contest 1 you can team up with someone, so along as your theme are on my mix list, that on the back of your paper. 2 you can swap theme with another person. 3 if you team up with a person, the…as you could already guess… your story must have both theme. 4 now the theme is vague, so it up to you to fill in the rest… now go and write!"

It was lunch, at least at lunch I could get a break from all the writing we had been doing "Hey Tori what are you thinking about?" I had look up and saw Beck and Jade sitting down. Even after they brock up, they still hang out with one another. "Oh…nothing really, just sitting here enjoying the air and time away from writing." I had look at Jade, I seen a side of her these past three months , a side that I didn't think anybody else had seen. I didn't realize how right I was. About two minutes later Cat, Robbie, and Andre sat down. "Okay, now that everybody here, let see what themes we got." I had gotten Romance, Jade mystery, Andre sci-fi, Cat action, Beck Comedy, and Robbie Horror.

The mixed list, which we all wanted to do to increase my chances of winning, had put us: Jade and I, Beck and I, Jade and Andre, Jade and Cat, Jade and Robbie, Jade and Beck, Beck and Cat, Beck and Robbie, Cat and Andre, Andre and Robbie. "Well jade, you can pick anybody you want." we all sat there waiting for Jade to pick. Why we gave it to here first I'll never really know or understand.

"That easy… Vega." They all look shock. I knew she would pick me. She doesn't like Robbie, Cat inattention, Beck would put them in a unwanted spot, and Cat likes Andre so I knew Jade would give them the chance to work together, I was her last choice, but also her first.

Beck got Robbie, by being the only one left, and sure enough, cat took her chance and got Andre. As lunch was ending, it was just me and Jade outside. "Well, why did you pick me, I thought you hated me?" "If you still think that…they we shouldn't be hanging out anymore cause clearly I not change it." She started to get up. I quickly garbed her arm and stopped her. "NO, please stay, I didn't mean it like that, I was just teasing you."

She sits back down with me. I was happy; it felt like…joy, something I thought I would never have with jade. "Relax Tori, I'm not going anywhere…not away from you." She pulls me in for what i thought would be a hug, but she didn't…she kissed me right there. "Two weeks ago, you told me you loved me…I love you too." It was the joy I never thought I would feel. The love I always wanted.

I didn't love Jade right away, it took me a month to trust the new Jade I was seeing, but when I did, the falling for her came soon after. "Tori say something, please don't make me do lovey-dovey stuff and pour my heart out." I didn't know what to say, so I pulled her in for another kiss. It was the magic I knew I would feel if I ever kissed her. It real now, it something that nothing could take it away from us.

"Come on, we'll be late to class, but my parents are gone this weekend, want to come over." "Ohh…the big bad Jade West doesn't want to be late." She turns her head and made that face she does when I tease her or call her the big bad Jade West. "I don't care, but people know you do, so it off to class with us." She had a point, the one thing good about our new founded friendship, even though after today it wasn't staying that way, was that she knew how to hide it. It got to me sometime, and when Jade knew it got to me, she would make me feel better. Even if it meant doing things she didn't like to do, and knowing Jade, that was a lot of things.

When we got to the classroom, I went in first and then jade ten minutes later, something we do every day now. "Ahh…Miss West…how nice of you to join…" Jade cuts the teacher off. "Listen, are going to do this every time, or can we just skip this and get on with whatever dumb lesson." She sits down on the other side of the room. The teacher didn't really care and turned back around to write stuff.

About ten minutes later, the special phone went off. It not the school phone, it mine. It a special phone that Jade and I brought together, she has one and so do I; only Jade and I know the number to those phone.

**Jade: She just goes on and on and on and on… doesn't she ever stop talking**

**Tori: J…yea she doesn't stop, I just want to punch her right in her face**

**Jade: Oh…T has a bad side to her**

**Tori: Yes she does, don't make me use it on you**

**Jade: Ohh, I want to see more of this T…does this T have a naughty side to her has well ;)**

**Tori: Yes, this T does… and no you're not getting into my pants that easy.**

**Jade: Of course not T, it wouldn't be as fun, beside I love you…that fact that your hot is a bonus.**

**Tori: I love you too J, it the same for me…even though…and I'll admit it, your hotter than me **

**Jade: Don't sell your short T**

**Tori: That depends, can I sell myself to you**

**Jade: **

**Tori: **

Our texting went on for the rest of the class. When it was over, I meet jade by her car. "Hey ready to go to my place." "Yup, I'll call my parent on the way." We hopped into her car and she drove off. "Okay mom, thank, and love you too, bye. Well Jade, I'm all you're for the weekend." "Ohh…someone loves there mommy." Jade, she was never going to change for me, I knew that, I still know that…and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I love you Jade." "I love you Tori"

A/n: okay guys what did you think, new story, Tori and Jade are in Love. Well there be a real relationship between, or will it always be in the shadows? Review…review…review…


	2. First night

**A/n: Okay guys here chapter two. Now I heard…read your review. I understand it a bit sloppy and unorganized. I will work on that. As for my grammar and my spelling, it not going to get any better, but I'll try and work on it. So sit back, relax and enjoy chapter two.**

**Tori's point of view**

So here I am; in jade house, with the girl who would become my girlfriend. I love jade. Being with her was…is the best. "So, what do you have in store for me Jade?" she pulled me onto her bed and we started making out. It was magic just like the first kiss. I loved every second of being like that. It was sad when she pulled away from me.

"As much as I love kissing, even though we just started this, we should get working on our book." I hated when she said, but it was true. We had to work on our book. It was the reason I came over with her in the first place…no it wasn't. We were here, and it something we had to work on. So we hit her computer and got to work. "Wait, we don't even know what we're going to use. We can't just have a romantic mystery." "Well… first I know that our two themes are romantic and mysteries so that kind of what were supposed to write. But I know what you mean."

"As for what we could write tori, I was thinking it could be about a woman who is married but unhappy, and then she meets a girl who excites her life. So maybe we could have them be secret lovers." Wow, I never thought jade could be good at writing. She proved me wrong right then and there, and every day after. "Wow jade that work, but you think that will work for the mystery side of the story?" "Ohh…now here's the kicker, the woman a cop and her lover is a serial killer she's hunting down."

She went at me again. Proving that she is the best when it comes to writing, she still is. "Great… Let's do it." I turned on her computer and was about to start writing when she took her computer away from me. "We can work on this later….first I need to have a talk about us." I got scared. "What…please don't say you don't want to be me after all…or that this is all some prank?" "Again…if you think I'm going back to that Jade with you, then we shouldn't be dating."

"But no that not it… I was thinking about telling everybody, about us, and how from now on we're going to be dating." I had sat there quiet for a moment. Jade face had a look of worry on it, I know she was scared. She was most likely thinking that I was going to say no, and leave her or something…but I wasn't. "I would like that…but do you think we should do that now? I mean we just got together today."

She looked up into the sky. I thought I made a mistake, by saying that. I should have just said yes. "Hey, I know that look… I'm not mad at for saying that. Your right, we don't even know if this is going to work out." We sat there for a few minute before she spoke again. "Hey about out this; go home, get changed into something nice and come back." I didn't ask why I just did what she told me to.

When I got home, my mom and dad were there. "Ohh, hey honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were with you friend Jade?" "Ohh yea, I just came to change, maybe bring some extra outfits with me." I was about to go upstarts when my dad spoke up. "Wait minute Tori, you aren't dating this girl are you?" I froze in my tracks. I didn't know what to say. I could have told them I wasn't dating her, just like I could have them I wasn't dating her. So I pick one of the two and told them

"Yes, I'm dating Jade. We just started, so I'm spending the weekend at her place." I looked at my parents, who were sitting with a look of…approval. "Wow, that a no. I mean you can date this girl but staying the weekend with her is out of the question." My farther told me with a clear voice. I had no idea why I got so upset. I love jade…but did I love her more than my own family? If you asked me that now I would say yes…but you ask me that then, I'd say I don't know. "I HATE YOU!"

I ran upstairs, went into my room, jumped on my bed and started to cry. After half an hour my special phone went off.

**Jade: If you didn't want to spend the weekend with me you could have told me that. **

**Tori: Please…it not like that, for some reason, when my parent's asked about you…I told them about you, about us.**

**Jade: What…why…never mind, you didn't can't change that. So what did they say?**

**Tori: They said I could date you, but spending the weekend with you is off limits.**

**Jade: No, that not going to work, I need you here.**

**Tori: I would love to be there, you know that, but there no way my parents are going to let me spend the weekend with you.**

**Jade: well… then I'm coming over**

**Tori: I could ask them but I don't think they're going to let you come.**

Jade went quiet; it wasn't ten minutes later when my parent called me down. When I got down stairs jade and me farther were have a stand-off. "So here what going to happen: I'm taking Tori, she going to be spending the weekend with me. If you're worried that I'm just trying to get in her pants, then don't. That not why I'm dating her, I'm with her because I love _HER_." Things stayed quiet in the room for a moment. "Tori can go"

"Really I can go?" my farther nodded. I ran upstairs as fast as I can, got a nice outfits and ran back down. I garb Jade and ran out the door with, waving back at my parents.

When we were about half way there Jade spoke up "Omg, I didn't think that would work. I'm glad it did though, I don't want our plans ruined." When we finally got there, I opened the door and siting there was candles with two plates of food and my favorite movie.

I could tell it was going to be a great night. My parents weren't the mistake… the mistake is much worse…and would nearly tear us apart…but we have a way to go before we get there.

**A/n: so there it is chapter two. To be honest, I thought it wasn't going to be good, but when I reread it, I sounds a lot better and fits a lot better than I thought. So Tori parents know about her and jade. What is this mistake that Tori talked about? See you next time. Review…review…review… **


	3. Dinner part 1

**A/n: Okay guys, here's chapter three. I know I'm a bit, but I'm working on three stories right now. I think it turning out great though. So sit back and enjoy.**

**Tori's point of view**

My weekend with jade was great. We stayed indoors and watch movie after movie. She cooked for me; my favorite meal. She treated nice…a word I wouldn't normally say about Jade. Then again, nothing normal about Jade. It was time for school again. So I had to go back home. "It too bad you have to go home, we could have had more fun." Not that kind of fun. We didn't have sex. She didn't even try to get into my pants.

I found someone special. Jade… she changed for me…or maybe she was like this all along. "Come on honey, I'll drive you." "Did you just call me honey?" Her face turned red. I kissed lightly on her check and she turned even redder. "Come on Tori, I'll drive you to school, you can go home afterwards." I took her up on her offer and got into her car. I called my mom and told her Jade was taking me to school. "Alright mom, love you too." "Ohh… Tori love her mommy" I would have taking that the wrong way.

But this Jade meant it as a playful way. "Yes Tori love her mommy…but I love Jade juicy more." "Did you really call me Jade juicy…? I like it." Only Jade would like being called that. But I was glad that she did. When we got to school; I quickly got out of jade's car and walked away without looking back. I know jade would be mad…but I wanted to keep us secret for a while.

After second period I want to my locker with cat. "So Cat, how are things with Andre, have you made your move yet?" "No, I'm working on it; I think that best way to get him is slowly. Make him come for me." Well at least she had a plan to get her man. As for my girlfriend; we didn't have any plan what so ever.

"Well I'll see you at lunch. Bye Tori." She walked away just like that. When I opened my locker I saw a note. _I'm not mad T. Save me a seat next to you. I'm pretty sure you know which class. _Jade… I was really glad to get this note. Not only was she not mad at me, she still wanted to be with me. So I went to class and put my bag on a sat next to me. Not a moment later the teacher came and everybody was taking their seats.

There were two empty seats left. One next to me and one across the room. Another kid came in and as bad luck would have it chose to sit next to me. I was too nice and I wouldn't ask her to move. When Jade came she looked at me and sat in the other seat.

**Jade: Don't worry, I meant the other classroom, the one where the teacher hates me.**

**Tori: Thank god J, I thought you would be mad.**

**Jade: Why would I be mad? Because you ran out of my car without so much as a goodbye or because you didn't save me a seat next to you.**

**Tori: Both **

**Jade: Then calm down okay, I'm not. Think I can come over today. We can work on the book. **

**Tori: I'll call my parents later and ask them…but I think they'll let you stay over.**

**Jade: Great, hey we could hang up T, before the teacher sees us and takes the phones away.**

I didn't text her back. She had the right idea. We couldn't take chances like that. She knew how to hide us better than I did. That what was funny about it, I'm the one who wants to hide us, not her.

Lunch time came and we all sat down. "Hey Cat, Andre. How the book going?" "It going great Tori, Cat easy to work with. Plus our theme match easy to, so that a double bonus." That brought a smile to Cat face. But I think I was the only one who caught it. "So how it going with the two of you, are you ready to kill each other."

"Yes I am, I'm going to take Vega far out into the woods where nobody will find her. I won't kill her, just handcuff her to a tree and watch her slowly die. Maybe I'll film it to. Show to her family." She started laughing out loud.

**Tori: Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll let you handcuff me to the bed **

She started to drink when she read my text. She coughed up her drink and it land on Cat and Beck. I started to laugh under my breath. "Jade what the hell!" "Oh calm down beck, it was a fucking mistake… and yes Cat I said a bad words so don't say it." She got up and stormed away. I thought I fucked up…

**Jade: I'm in the janitor's room, come meet me.**

I thought she would kill me. When I got to the janitor's closet, I was pulled over her knees. I felt a smack hit my ass. "That wasn't very nice Tori. I spit soda on my friend." She hit my ass again. Then she pulled me upright on her lap. "But I love you…so you're forgiven. Now can I really tie you to the bed?" I wasn't mad at her at all. "Yes you can, only when we have a sex life, and you act like a good girl."

Next period comes around. Jade came on time and sat next to me. People gave looks but nobody _really _gave a damn. "Oh look at that Miss West is on time today." Jade didn't say anything; she pulled her real phone out and put on some music. "Miss West, please turn your music off." "You know what the funny thing is, my music turned up all the way and yet I can still hear you." The teacher got mad and pulled jade's headphones out. "That an hour of detention." "Oh an hour, how scary." Jade was really pushing buttons today. "That makes two" "I think we can do batter." She put her headphones back in and started sing real loud. "Miss west that four every day for two weeks. NOW SIT DOWN!" Jade sat back down and the class went on.

End of the day came and I wasn't sure if I should go home or wait for jade. She was going to be there for four hours, so I went home.

**Jade: don't think I'll make it to dinner babe.**

**Tori: Yes you will, you just got out and we just started dinner, if you hurry, you can make it here before we start eating. **

**Jade: For you… I'm on my way. I'll wear something nice.**

**Tori: No! Wear you Goth outfit, T.T here and she might pick up on us if you're wearing something nice.**

**Jade: Your parent's wouldn't like that. I want to make a good impression on them.**

**Tori: They don't care what you wear sweetheart**

**Jade: Then I'm on my way**

**A/n: looks like thing are going food for Tori and Jade right now. Will T.T pick up on their relationship or will they be safe for another day? Find out next time on Love a mystery. Review…review…review…**


	4. Dinner part 2

**A/n: Okay guys, here's chapter four. So this is one of the few chapters' that will be told in Jade's point of view. So sit back and enjoy**

**Jade's point of view**

Dinner, I was going to have to hurry if I wanted to get there in time. I went home and got changed into a black top and black skirt. I wanted to go with a nice look for Tori and her parent's, but if Trina going to be there I had look like I always do. I justed hope that Tori's parents would look past it.

When I was about to leave the house I got a call. "Hey jade. It Cat, your childhood friend." I hated when she does this. "Yes Cat I know how you are, now what is it that I could do for you?" "Ohhh… the others and I are hanging out at Beck's house. Do you want to come? I know thing are weird between you and beck, but I'm hoping that thing can go back to the way thing were."

She didn't know that thing could never go back to normal. But I let her think that. "Sorry Cat, I have plans already." "Oh…Okay, maybe you and me can do something together." She hung up before I could say anything. That call actually helped.

**Jade: T, tell T.T that B.B is having a hangout and she can come**

**Tori: I know A.A called and told me. I told T.T and she was out the door. Are you on your way?**

**Jade: Yes, just give me a few more minutes; I can put something nice on**

**Tori: No, come in your Goth outfit, I want my parents to know the real jade. **

**Jade: Okay babe, I'm on my way**

It didn't take long for me to get there. When I did, Tori were outside waiting for me. "Hey Jade Juicy, are you ready for this?" "Yea let's go inside." We all sat down at the table. I wasn't really sure what to do. I never did a meet the parent's dinner before; not even when I was with Beck. "Relax Jade, just tell them about yourself." Before I could say anything, Tori's dad spoke up. "Jade why are you dating my daughter?"

The question had caught me off guard. I didn't really know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Because I love her." It brought a smile to Tori's face and to her mom's. However her dad's didn't change. "That not a valid answer. Why are you dating my daughter?" I couldn't more than…at least then. If you asked me that question now I could give you an answer like you wouldn't believe it.

"That personal. I don't have to tell you that. I love Tori and she one of the few people who loves me." I was starting to get mad. He just kept on asking the same question over and over. I couldn't say anymore. What was there to say? Now I know the answer to that. "Dad! Stop it!" Tori slammed her hands on the table. I guess she got madder than I was. I never really got why. She garbed my hand and dragged me out the house. "Take me to your place. I can't stay here." I didn't fight with her about it.

When we got to my house, she started to cry. "Tori what's wrong?" she just kept on crying. So I had carried her up to my room and her crying only got worse. "Tori please, tell me what wrong." I didn't really need for her to tell me what was wrong. I already know what wrong. "That not how I wanted dinner to go."

"Hey it okay, it not your fault." I pulled her to me and I start to sing to her. When she final calmed down I place her under the cover as she fell asleep. She wasn't wrong, dinner could have gone better. But it didn't so tomorrow me and her would have to face what was coming. I wasn;t thinking about that thought. I didn't care what came next as long as Tori was with me, nothing else matter… I only wished that mistake didn't happen… that one mistake that would happen…I wish…but wishing didn't stop it from happening.

**A/n: so there it is, sorry about the long wait. So dinner didn't go as plan for Tori and jade. Now Jade reflects on the mistake** **as well. What could be this mistake? Find out next time on "love a mystery" **


	5. First mistake

**A/n: Okay guys, here's chapter five. So this chapter takes a bit of a time jump. So sit back and enjoy.**

**Tori point of view **

It had been a month since I've been home. I couldn't go back home. I didn't want to look at my father. I tried once; but when I did all I wanted to do was punch him. So I spent my days with Jade. She has been surprising understanding. She hadn't even tried to make me go back home. I've been thankful for that.

It been hard having to hide that was spending my days with Jade. Whenever someone we know comes over I had to hide in her closet. Trina hadn't even tried to come looking for me. She was more focused on getting into Beck pants. Whatever she was doing was working, I've have seem them hangout every now and again.

As for cat trying to get Andre, it wasn't working out, as hard as Cat was trying, she just couldn't get to him in anyway.

When I got up one morning, Jade wasn't in the bedroom. I went down stairs and she wasn't down here either. That when I heard the shower running. I went to the bathroom and for the first time ever I got to see Jade naked.

It was…is…was…is the most beautiful I've ever seen. She looked as light as moon light there. Her hair was down perfectly. She looked stunning. She didn't notice I was there and went inside the shower. I walked out, not wanting to be seen. Why wouldn't I want to be though? She my girlfriend, looking at her naked was something I'm going to do? Was it because we hadn't had our relationship open yet? Or maybe because we hadn't had sex yet?

I went back down stairs but I couldn't get the image of Jade out of my head. I knew there was only one thing to do. So I went back to the bathroom, got undressed and hopped inside the shower with Jade. "Mind if I join you?" she didn't say anything. Her eyes didn't trail down my body. They stayed focus on me. I knew Jade wasn't going to have sex with me yet, and truth be told I was fine with that. I knew that how it was going to be for a while.

"Not at all Tori." she pulled me to her and started to make-out with me. She rub, body up and down, missing that one spot. I knew she wasn't going for it. How did I know though? I didn't plan on getting in the shower with Jade; so how did I know? She pulled me even closer. I didn't resist her. Again why would why?

About three minutes later we got out of the shower, dry off and made ourselves something to eat. When we were done eating, we had decided to go out for a movie. At least we were going to go to the movies. Cat had come over bursting in tears. "Cat what happen?" Jade sat Cat down on the couch we sat next to her. "I asked Andre out on a date." It didn't take a robot to figure out that Andre said no. "Cat I'm sorry." She just kept on crying. "Well Cat, we were just going to go to the movies, would you like to come with us?" she only nodded her head.

When she finally stopped crying, we headed out. I will admit, I didn't really want Cat there. Don't get me wrong, I felt bad for her, but I wanted to spend the Day with Jade alone. After the movie, which I'll say was bad; we went out to eat. Jade never left cat side. She held her whenever she started to cry; even cried with her every once in a while.

I saw another side of Jade, some of it is the side I see now, but that day I some new parts of Jade. That moment when she dropped Cat home, I realized something. Jade West was the person I wanted to spend my life with. I know it was weird to say that when I'm only a teenage; but when you have that moment like that…you just know.

When we got home, Jade swept me off my feet and carried me to her room. "Tori, I'm sorry that our date got side tracked by Cat. So to make it up to you…I'm going to make your favorite meal…in bed." She didn't give me a chance to say anything, she just left the room. It was late, we didn't eat with cap, expect for after the movie.

It took her about an hour to come back, not only with my favorite meal, but my favorite movie too. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when she walked in the room. That another one of those moments…where I knew I would be with Jade forever.

After we finished our food and the movie was over, jade cleaned up for me. She was treating me like a… princess. "Tori, you know how I'm you Jade juicy? Well today I got my nickname for you… princess Tori." was she reading my mind…maybe. But one thing I knew, that was moment number three. I knew what I had to do.

When she hopped back into bed with me, she pulled me into a kiss. When she pulled away from me, she looked different. She looked… loveable. "Tori… I love you" that one, that one felt different. We had said love you a few times before, but that one felt different. Like there was no denying that one was true.

"Jade, I love you to…which is why I think it time to move our love to the next step." I moved on top of Jade and lifted off my shirt and took off my bra. "Tori…are you sure you're ready to take this road with?" "I'll take any road with you Jade." Right then and there…my parents walk in the room. "What the hell are you doing with my daughter?!" my dad grab my arm and pulled me away from Jade.

I went kicking and scramming. When we got to the house, they didn't even give me a chance to put a shirt on. "I'll make it every clear with you I'll make it every clear with you Tori, you are not allowed to see jade again!" I couldn't even out up fight. After I could just see her at school…I didn't realize how wrong I was. But that not the worse part. I've been telling you that a mistake happens/ this is one of the things that lead to that mistake…

**A/n: okay so how did you like that. So tori feeling more and more for Jade; But now the hit there first major blockade. Will they be able to be with on either again? And now we see the road to the mistake is here, but what is that mistake? Review…review…review **


	6. A week

**A/n: okay so sorry this took me so long to update. I wanted to do the mistake now instead of later and make the atory have more than one problem but it didn't work out so well. So there we'll be more problem before we get to the mistake. With that being said, let get going with the story. **

**Tori point of view**

Peace! After being locked up in my house the past week in a effort to keep me away from Jade, my parents let me out. So I did the only thing I wanted to do, the momnet they gave me back my phone. I ran upstairs and called Jade; but after three tries and all unsuccessful I got worried. Jade would always pick up the phone when I call. 'But wait I'm calling on my regular phone not my special phone for jade. So that might be why she not picking up her phone. ' having thought put my mind to ease so I put my phone away, got something to eat and want to bed. I figured I'll just talk to her tomorrow at school.

It was about midnight when I woke up to the sound of footsteps in ny room. I was about to panic until I heard the voice of the person in my room. "Relax yourself Tori it just me." Jade had spoken softly. She pulled off me cover and grabbed my hand. "Come away with me Tori, just for tonight." I didn't need to think about it. I sat up and followed Jade out of the house.

When we got into her car, I broke the silence . "God it feels good to see you Jade. How have you been?" I asked with a little too much excitement in my voice. She didn't answer me so I asked the question again but I still didn't get a answer. "Jade sweetheart is every thing okay?" I asked with the excitement gone, replaced by concern. She didn't reply at all.

When we got to her place, she help the door open for me and to my surprise there was a romantic dinner waiting for me. "Are you going to sit or did I do all of this for nothing?" She waved her arms and pulled my chair out for me. " Jade when did you get the time to make this?"

"After you called and I missed it, I felt bad. So I wanted to make it up to you as quickly as possible; and I figured what better to do that then with a dinner. " she removed the lids off the trays and my favorite meal was there. "Jade... it perfect. " I said with tears coming down my eyes. That when then night get better. Jade came up from and placed a diamond necklace on me. "I love you Tori. Hang here for a second I'm going to change into something nice. I'm not you so I don't have the skill to look good in everything I wear." She told although I don't think I was really listening. I nod and she ran upstairs. I final went and sat down at one of the chairs. I waited anxiety for Jade to come back down. I started to get worried when 10 minutes went by and she didn't come down yet. It wasn't until another 10 minutes went bye and that when Jade came down again. She looked confused and upset. She didn't even have on a change of clothes. "Jade what happen?"

**Jade's point of view**

I could tell that Tori wasn't listening to me, but I can't say that I would care if she did. At least at that moment. When I got to my room I started to work on my hair. When I got done I was about to get up, that when it happen. "What the hell are you doing?" The reflection of me started to talk. "Why in the world are you making yourself look good for that...that... that hyped up barbie doll? Where the old Jade who would slapped this girl and told her to get lost?" It was the first time something like this happen. Last time it happen I broke up with Beck. I thought I had gotten rid of it when I got together with Tori.

Jade: go away, I don't need you anymore.

Dark Jade: Oh yes you do. Cause clearly if you didn't I wouldn't be here

Jade: then go away

Dark jade: come on don't be like that. Remember when it was me and you verse the world

Jade: yes I do

Dark jade: then let it be like that again. Get rid of Tori.

Jade: no, now go away. I'll still might need you one day but for right now I don't

Dark jade: your right about one thing, you need me.

Jade: no...

Dark jade: don't decide that now, take your time. I'll be here. I'm always here...but tonight see who loves you more. Give her a taste of the old Jade.

And with that she had fade away, like always. As I walked down the stairs; forgetting to change my outfit; her final words rang out to me. Give her taste of the old jade. I almost would have done it. Until I got back into the room and saw Tori satting there waiting for me. She looked worried, and I could tell why, she thought the old Jade was coming back. Well she wrong, she'll never she the old Jade again. I had hoped, but I didn't know how wrong I was.

That when she saw me, her face turned into worry as she moved to me. "Jade what happen? " she warped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Relax Tori, you're acting like I died or something. I'm fine, let's eat. I want to know how your week without me went." She started to laugh and I know I had her back to normal. I heard her laugh many...Many times before, but that one felt like the world. I only wish I hadn't made that mistake.

A/n: okay again sorry about the long wait. So the mistake is coming up more...what ever could it be?


End file.
